Stupid I Am
by LoudMeow
Summary: Mimi writes a poem about how she made mistake online. Please read! Rated K for mention of not at all appropriate site that I do NOT recommend to anyone! Based on online safety and yeah. R&R Want me to continue it? I might think about it if you do, but for now it's a one-shot.


**Hello readers! It's LoudMeow! Here is a poem I wrote and am going to try to fit it in with the video game characters so I'm not breaking any rules but I felt the need to share it and would like some help or advice. I'm going to have an older Mimi say she wrote it because I would picture her character doing this and I think in the game she is 8. Why? I do not know. So, here it goes! One-shot, if you want me to continue I probably could come up with something.**

Mimi mentally face palmed as she realized she had just given out information to a stranger. She had been playing around on Kids Chat, a really stupid site, one in which is the exact opposite of kids chat. Creeps of all kinds ruled the site, but she was lonely, for after she had left Castle Bleck she had to find someone who was willing to talk to her. She was now just known as the little, evil, shape-shifter. The reason she was on the site, she wasn't really sure she searched for people there. Like I said, no one there was really a kid, and if they were, they were hard to find.

She had been talking to a supposed girl who called herself APP. Really weird username, but whatever. She had asked for her number and APP gave it to her, so she texted her. They then had small conversation when APP had began to give her a hard time.

"Text me a pic of you." She texted, Mimi bit her lip and replied no. "But how do I know you aren't a boy?" Mimi didn't know how to reply, she had pretended to be a boy on the site so men wouldn't harass her, but now that was exactly what was happening. So she began telling her her real name, her age, her likes and dislikes in order to tell APP that she really was, in fact, a girl. Finally APP stopped pressing her and then never got back. Mimi mentally kicked herself, how could she be so stupid?

It was bad enough she had given her email to the ten year old, but at least they had had an hour conversation, but what if that girl had lied like she had? She was so stupid! Fourteen year old Mimi hit the X on the site and logged off, she then went to Text Documents and began to write a poem to calm herself down, she had began to write poems to express her feelings, her emotions, to portray her mistakes ever sense Count Bleck died. She typed with thought, she looked over her word again and again and approved of them.

**Stupid I Am By Mimi**

Stupid I am,

with my air head.

Stupid I am,

mistakes I say.

Stupid I am,

I gave away info

on a website,

and now I feel unsafe.

Stupid I am

for trusting a stranger,

don't know their face,

their name,

or their location.

Stupid I am,

given my email, my number,

my name.

Why I did it?

I don't know,

I feel lonely.

I want to become

"popular"

with people I don't even know,

strange right?

I think my brain was dead,

because when I think of it now,

I regret it.

I guess I'll just have to trust this other person,

hope for the best,

nobody will get hurt,

right?

Maybe my self esteem

if they turn on me.

Eventually I'll turn to help,

eventually,

but for now I'll hope for the best.

Stupid I am,

trusting my hope,

when deep down I know,

I know,

it won't end well for stupid little me.

She knew it wasn't one of her best poems, but it had calmed her down. She slammed her lap top shut and turned off her phone, now terrified of the internet.

**Except fanfiction of coarse, because it is pretty safe. Well...there you go. So if someone has advice...HELP MEH PLZ! I know I should be more careful!**

**Mimi: Why was I your choice?**

**Because...we're close in age I guess?**

**Mimi: And what the heck is Kids Chat?**

**It's a website created by the devil and all pervs.**

**Mimi: O_o**

**(nodding) Yeah...**

**Dimentio: (flies in) If you know what it's for then why did you go on it?**

**(very angry and yelling) BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE!**

**Dimentio: (smirks) So have you excepted your fate?**

**I...uh...(starts sobbing, Dimentio does not know what to do while Mimi hugs me)**

**Mimi: You can be so heartless Dimmy! You meanie!**

**I'm better now... (red eyed, my wings are are ruffled, yes I have wings! check my profile it is true)**

**Mimi: You okay?**

**(nods) Yeah, but is it bad I can write a short story in the author notes as well as actual story?**

**(Mimi and Dimentio glance at each other then shrug)**

**(Is sighing) Well then, just review. And as you can see this is based on online safety crap...yeah, not the best at poems but OH WELL!**

** -awaits hate reviews-**


End file.
